Regarde le ciel, dis moi ce que tu vois
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Un soir où Ron et Hermione regardent les étoiles, allongés sur l'herbe. La guerre est finie, mais les souvenirs, heureux comme malheureux, finissent par ressurgirent.


_**Regarde le ciel, dis-moi ce que tu vois**_

- Ron ?

- Mmh ?

- Regarde le ciel.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

Ron et Hermione étaient allongés sur l'herbe, près d'un lac, derrière la colline près du Terrier. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, maintenant. Tout le monde dormait, à la maison. Ron avait proposé à Hermione de lui faire découvrir l'endroit. Cet endroit magique qui avait bercé son enfance. Cet endroit qui renfermait tant de souvenirs… Des souvenirs qui faisaient rire, sourire et parfois pleurer… Parfois, on aimerait que certains d'eux restent à jamais coincés dans un coin de notre mémoire. On aimerait que ces souvenirs ne reviennent jamais nous hanter. Mais on ne peux pas toujours avoir une Pensine à disposition et, parfois, ces horribles souvenirs qu'on aimerait oublier ressurgissent dans notre mémoire et nous font verser quelques larmes. Des larmes de mélancolie ou de désespoir…

Des larmes, Ron en avait tellement versé maintenant… En partie à cause de la guerre. Cette foutue guerre qui, maintenant, était enfin terminée. Il y avait eu des morts. Beaucoup de morts. Des blessés dont le destin leur avait imposé des douleurs qui ne se refermeront peut-être jamais… Physique et psychologiques. Ces douleurs qu'ont aimerai oublier aussi, on aimerait que les blessures se cicatrisent et ne soient plus que des mauvais souvenirs… Mais les mauvais souvenirs peuvent revenir. Alors, on préférerait encore que tout disparaisse. On repense à des souvenirs heureux, on se force à rire, à sourire, même si on est malheureux à en mourir. On essaie d'oublier les douleurs, les morts… On essaie de tout oublier. On ferme les yeux et on oublie. On pense à l'avenir, on tourne le dos au passé.

Mais ce soir, Ron avait envie de vivre l'instant présent. En l'occurrence, c'était de passer la nuit dehors, allongé sur l'herbe à côté d'Hermione, à regarder les constellations qui illuminaient le ciel et scintillaient comme des flammes magnifiques et éternelle.

- Regarde le ciel, répéta Hermione.

- C'est ce que je fais, répliqua Ron.

Les yeux toujours fixés vers l'immense étendue bleu-noire constellée de petits joyaux brillants, il se demanda ce que Hermione cherchait à lui faire comprendre.

- Regarde le ciel, murmura de nouveau Hermione. Dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Ron fut parcourut d'un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la brise fraîche d'été.

S'il devait répondre sans réfléchir, il répondrait sûrement : « Je vois des étoiles ». Une réponse parfaitement idiote, à laquelle n'importe qui pourrait répondre. Mais en y pensant bien, quelques secondes suffirent pour rappeler à Ron que ce qu'il voyait était bien plus que cela.

Il voyait sa vie. Comment ? Il n'aurait su l'expliquer.

Il observa une constellation qui lui fit, pour une raison inconnue de lui-même, penser à un soir où Bill et Charlie lui avaient lu une histoire. L'histoire d'un héros qui sauvait le monde des sorciers. Le héros avait deux amis, un garçon et une fille. A la fin de l'histoire, il se mariait avec la fille et son autre ami restait dans l'ombre, les regardant nager dans le bonheur. Cette histoire avait inexplicablement fait pleurer Ron. D'habitude, n'importe quel autre petit garçon se serait imaginé fier et courageux dans la peau du héros, épousant à la fin la belle jeune fille. Mais Ron, lui, se vit immédiatement l'ami du héros. Dans l'ombre pour toujours.

Ron repensa à Bill, son frère le plus âgé, qui avait été attaqué par un loug-garou Mangemort. Il repensa à Charlie, dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis la guerre, à part quelques lettres qui se voulaient rassurantes, mais dont le parchemin était humide par endroits, signe que des larmes avaient été versé par son frère aîné.

- Bill, murmura Ron. Charlie…

Deux larmes coulèrent.

Ron dévia légèrement le regard et observa une autre constellation qui lui rappela le jour où Fred et George avaient transformé en horrible araignée son ours en peluche qu'il aimait tant serrer contre lui, les moments difficiles. Depuis ce jour, il avait haït les araignées, les considérant comme des monstres. Des monstres qui lui avaient volé son ours, son ami, son confident.

Ron repensa à Fred et George, ses frères jumeaux qui n'avaient jamais refusé de faire une farce à quelqu'un. Ses frères qui aimaient tant s'amuser et faire rire les autres. Ses frères jumeaux qu'il avait tant admiré, tant aimé. Il repensa à George, qui n'avait désormais plus qu'une oreille. Une séquelle à vie. Il repensa à Fred, mort au combat avec le sourire. Une vie perdue.

- Fred, murmura Ron. George…

Deux larmes coulèrent.

Ron détourna brusquement la tête pour qu'Hermione ne le voit pas pleurer. Il se concentra sur une troisième constellation. Et là, il revit le moment de son entrée à Poudlard. Sa rencontre avec Harry et Hermione, son envoi à Gryffondor. Il se souvint de la fierté affichée sur le visage de ses frères lorsque le Choixpeau eut crié le nom de la maison. Il se souvint de la fierté de Percy, le digne préfet qui respectait à la lettre le règlement. Percy qui avait abandonné le ministère et rejoint sa famille pendant la guerre. Pendant les moments durs. Il avait combattu aux côtés de Fred et l'avait vu mourir devant lui. Ron avait vu les larmes sur les joues de Percy tandis qu'il serrait le corps de Fred en hurlant de désespoir.

- Percy, murmura Ron.

Une larme coula.

Ron concentra son attention sur une autre constellation. Il revit Ginny, sa petite sœur, lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Il se souvint du sentiment d'horreur et de désespoir, de ce sentiment de tristesse terrible, ce sentiment inexplicable qu'on ressent quand on pense avoir perdu quelqu'un qui nous est très cher. Ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait lu sur le mur le message écrit, ce message qui affirmait clairement que sa petite sœur était morte et reposerait à tout jamais dans la Chambre des Secrets. Merlin, Ron se rappellerait toujours cette terrifiante chambre, la peau de ce serpent, le professeur qui avait perdu la mémoire, la crainte désespérée d'avoir perdu sa sœur et enfin l'immense bonheur, la chaleur qui s'était répandue dans son corps, le soulagement de savoir qu'elle était vivante. Sa petite sœur qu'il avait tant voulu protéger, sa petite sœur chérie qui avait faillit périr avec les autres pendant la guerre mais qui, heureusement, était encore envie.

- Ginny, murmura Ron.

Une larme coula.

Ron tourna encore une fois la tête vers une dernière constellation qui lui rappela ses parents. Molly et Arthur. Ses parents qui avaient bercés son enfance de contes de fées. Il se souvint des moments où sa mère le serrait dans ses bras quand il revenait en pleurs de l'école parce que quelqu'un l'avait traité de « Traître à son sang » en se moquant de lui. Il se souvint des longs discours de son père sur l'art et la manière de s'y prendre avec les femmes. Il se souvint de leurs rires, de leurs sourires… Ron se sentit heureux à la pensée que ses parents étaient vivants. Ses parents sans qui sa vie ne serait plus grand chose.

- Maman, murmura Ron. Papa…

Deux larmes coulèrent.

Ron ne put se résoudre à les essuyer. Ces larmes de tristesse, de désespoir, de mélancolie, de joie… Ces larmes de vie. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione et croisa son regard. Elle aussi, pleurait un peu. Sans doutes avait-elle aussi revécu des moments de sa vie, rien qu'en regardant ces étoiles. Elle lui sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, chacun pleurant sur l'épaule de l'autre. Lorsque leur étreinte se desserra, quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione se rallongèrent sur l'herbe, les yeux toujours embués de larmes.

A ce moment là, Ron se remémora son enfance puis son adolescence en compagnie de ses amis. Ses amis qui étaient tant pour lui… Presque une famille. Il repensa à quelques moments de sa courte mais précieuse vie. Sa rencontre avec Harry et Hermione. Les batailles d'oreillers avec Seamus, Dean, Neville et Harry. Ses soirées passées à étudier aux côtés d'Hermione en lui jetant de temps en temps quelques regards discrets. Sous la trappe, dans la Chambre, dans le Département des Mystères, pendant la guerre, pendant les cours, dans la salle commune… Tous ces moments passés avec eux, à combattre, à travailler, à rire ou à pleurer. Tous ces moments qui constituaient des souvenirs mémorables. Ils échangèrent encore un regard. Et à cet instant, tous deux surent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Leur amitié, leur trio, leurs souvenirs communs.

Un flot de larmes furent versées. Des larmes variées, il faut l'avouer. Certaines de tristesse et de désespoir, au moment de la guerre et des morts. Certaines de joies, aux souvenirs heureux. Et certaines de mélancolie, aux souvenirs inoubliables. Des souvenirs que rien ni personne – sauf peut-être un sortilège d'Oubliette – ne saurait effacer. Des souvenirs qui constituent une vie.

- Dis-moi, murmura Hermione. Que vois-tu ? …

- Je vois ma vie, répondit Ron en la regardant dans les yeux. Je vois ma famille, mon enfance, Poudlard, mes amis, mes ennemis… Je vois toutes ces personnes qui ont changé ma vie. Je vois ressurgir mes souvenirs. Tous ces petits moments qui reviennent à l'esprit d'un coup, comme ça. Hermione, si tu savais ce que je voyais. Au delà des étoiles, je vois tout ce qu'elles représentent. Je vois aussi tous ces morts qui nous regardent de là-haut. Fred, Lupin, Tonks… Tous. Ils nous regardent, tu sais ? Ils nous surveillent, nous observent, sont parfois déçus, parfois fiers de nous… Je sais que ce soir, eux aussi se souviennent de tout ça. De leur passé. Leurs souvenirs. Leur vie.

Une goutte tomba. Puis une autre. Et encore quelques unes.

- Tiens, tu vois ? fit Ron en souriant tendrement. Ils pleurent aussi. Ils pleurent en se souvenant… Tu sais, Hermione, il y a des soirs où tout revient. D'un coup. On ferme les yeux et on y repense. Tout ressurgit. Pour nous hanter ou pour bercer nos rêves. Mais ça revient, un jour où l'autre. Ca fait mal, mais, inconsciemment, ça nous fait du bien. Même si on souffre parfois de revivre certains moments, ça nous aide à avancer. Je suis heureux, ce soir, Hermione. Car j'ai eu une vie peut-être pas toujours heureuse, mais souvent géniale, et surtout remplie. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

Hermione sourit et lui prit la main. Ron se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, Hermione posa la tête sur le bras de Ron et, tous deux, allongés côte à côte sur l'herbe, non loin du Terrier, ils se remémorèrent ces petits souvenirs. Ces petites étoiles scintillantes qui tournent et brillent dans votre esprit et dans votre mémoire, ces petites lueurs qui reviennent au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins, pour vous faire verser quelques larmes.

Cette nuit, en regardant le ciel, les souvenirs sont revenus.


End file.
